1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to skin sanitizing compositions and methods for skin cleansing and for prevention and treatment of skin infection.
2. Description of Related Art
Human skin is a composite material made up of two primary sections, the epidermis and the dermis. The epidermis lies on top of the dermis. The top-most layer of the epidermis is called the stratum corneum. The stratum corneum is the stiffest layer of the skin, and is also the layer of the skin that is most affected by the outside environment. Underneath the stratum corneum is the internal layer of the epidermis. Below the epidermis, the top-most layer of the dermis is called the papillary dermis. The papillary dermis is made of relatively loose connective tissues that define the micro-relief of the skin. Beneath the papillary dermis lies the reticular dermis, which is made of tight, connective tissues. At the bottom of the dermis lies the subcutaneous layer.
The major functions of the skin include protection, excretion, secretion, absorption, thermoregulation, pigmentogenesis, accumulation, sensory perception, and regulation of immunological processes. Because of its unique position as the outermost barrier of the human body, human skin is vulnerable to infection by microorganisms in the environment. The protective role of the skin can be compromised when the skin itself is infected or colonized by microorganisms.
Many compositions have been used for skin cleansing, and for treatment or prevention of skin infection. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,102 discloses compositions containing gelatin, hydrogen peroxide, ammonium hydroxide, thioglycolic acid, and a lower alkanol to promote the growth of dermal and epidermal tissues.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,721 discloses an aqueous disinfectant based on alcohol and hydrogen peroxide. The disinfectant contains one or more C2-C8 alcohols, hydrogen peroxide or a hydrogen peroxide forming compound, one or more carboxylic acids, one or more microbicidally active nitrogen-containing organic compounds, one or more microbicidally active phenolic compounds for disinfection of the skin and mucous membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,788 discloses an antimicrobial surface sanitizing composition having a diluent and an antimicrobially effective amount of alpha-hydroxyacid substituted mono- or di-carboxylic acid and an antimicrobially effective amount of hydrogen peroxide, such that the composition leaves a non-contaminating residue after contact with surfaces to be disinfected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,318 discloses phosphate esters for the improvement of water solubility of salicylic acid and peroxide compounds in an aqueous cleanser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,516 discloses a skin care system that cleanses, and therapeutically conditions the skin in a one-step application. The system employs cloths that are impregnated with a treatment composition. The treatment composition of the '516 patent contains a plurality of ingredients such as surfactants, anti-inflammatory agents, non-foaming agents, cell-growth-promoting agents, immune system-enhancing agents, antimicrobial agents, absorption facilitating agents, humectants and emollients, free radical-scavenging agents, healing promoting agents, preservatives and fragrances.
Despite all these efforts, none of the skin cleansing and protecting compositions provide deep penetration into the skin so that the therapeutic agents contained in the composition may reach deep into the areas that are most likely to be infected or colonized by pathogenic microorganisms. Moreover, due to the lack of deep penetration, currently available compositions do not provide long-term protection from infections such as folliculitis, dermatitis, psoriasis, rosacea, and the like.